The present invention pertains generally to inorganic monomer synthesis and particularly to inorganic phthalocyanine silicon monomers.
The importance of siloxy-monomers is increasing because of expanding interest in modifying siloxane polymers. For example, monomers containing phenylene and carborane moieties have been reported to impart to siloxane polymers improved thermal stability and/or resistance to reversion reactions when incorporated into the polymer backbone. A siliconphthalocyanine-siloxy monomer would be valuable because this monomer would provide means for including the phthalocyanine nucleus into the polymer structure. Such a monomer would have extremely high thermal stability and intense color. If the monomer would further contain reactive Si--OH groups, it would be versatile in polymer synthesis. If the monomer has ureido groups instead of hydroxyl groups, high reactivity would be imparted to the monomer. Such monomers would be particularly useful as dyes, reactive surface modifiers or coating agents, intermediates in polymer synthesis, and chain extenders for hydroxyl-terminated polymers. Unfortunately most phthalocyanine compounds are extremely insoluble which prevents the addition of reactive groups and prevents the utilization of these compounds for the modification of polymer properties.